


Midas Touch

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [47]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Minor Original Character(s), Mutants, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: *So, Peter might have lied... He has touched the Stark money a few times*Peter was smiling as he reached out, it turned into a full on grin as Virgil tucked himself under his arm, “Don't worry, kid. It may seem big and scary but a lot of good things come from this place, a lot of good people too. And they'll help you learn and grow and someday, all this will just finally settle in like a bad dream.”“Yeah,” he could feel the charge, softly travel over them. “Just, new things kinda, scare me after, everything.”“I have a gift for you. I know you don't generally like touch because you don't wanna accidentally zap people. So,” Peter shuffled around in his bag to pull out a set of gloves, “They're grounding gloves. Usually used by electrical workers. These are a bit toned down, to make it easier on you, but they should help so you're not as worried about accidents as you learn.”
Series: The Devil's in the details [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Midas Touch

Peter was smiling as he reached out, it turned into a full on grin as Virgil tucked himself under his arm, “Don't worry, kid. It may seem big and scary but a lot of good things come from this place, a lot of good people too. And they'll help you learn and grow and someday, all this will just finally settle in like a bad dream.”

“Yeah,” he could feel the charge, softly travel over them. “Just, new things kinda, scare me after, everything.”

“I have a gift for you. I know you don't generally like touch because you don't wanna accidentally zap people. So,” Peter shuffled around in his bag to pull out a set of gloves, “They're grounding gloves. Usually used by electrical workers. These are a bit toned down, to make it easier on you, but they should help so you're not as worried about accidents as you learn.”

Virgil blinked at the gloves as up pulled them on, “Yeah, I, didn't like school, mainly because if I'd get anxious this like static would build until everything just started sticking...”

Peter hugged him to his side, “Trust me, I get those days so hard. This should help though.”

“Do you know what causes that?”

“Well, powers can be, a little finicky when your emotions get into play but the sticking is... it involved electrons. Basically you just magnetize them to you. It's why static cling is so annoying. Usually it stops once you ground out and dissipate the charge.”

“Peter?” Peter's head shot up, “Peter!”

It took him entirely too long to figure out he knew the kid rushing him. “Oh, hey, Blindside,” the little guy apparently was in a growing phase and had gotten out of his cast. “How's it been?”

“It's been good, thanks for recommending the school! They let me play baseball here! And the Professor's been helping me with the headaches. They thought maybe the tumor had come back at first but he figured out it was just something in my head messing up and limiting my telekinesis,” Peter had to smile as the kid tripped over the word.

“So, has it gotten better?”

“I still can't move things that often, but I can see better and it doesn't make my head hurt as much anymore.”

“Oh, hey, Virgil, this is Manny. He's a kid, a lot like you.”

“Blindside?”

That got a shrug, “That's from my old team. I, was shortstop but my eye started going bad, so they started it. I just, got use to it, ya know?”

“Manny's legally blind, Virgil. His telekinesis has evolved to help him see the world.”

Manny unsnapped his cane and waved it, “I don't really need it around the school, but the world can get a little... well a lot, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Come on, I'll show you around!”

Peter laughed at Virgil's look, “Go on, if you want, dad's just with the Professor taking care of your paperwork.”

“Okay, um, if you need to find me?”

“Don't worry, you'll know when the Professor needs you,” Manny was beaming, “He'll guide you to him.”

-

Matt was shuffling through the papers, fingers skimming over his copy as he went. “The court ordered child support should be set up for him, here it is.”

“It's getting harder to determine print for you isn't it?”

“It was easier before laser printers. Now it's just, feeling ink and trying not to smudge it if it's fresh.”

“Just, read them off for me, I'll look for them on my own.”

“Foggy would be here with me but we had another case right after, and I wanted to get him settled in as far away as possible after that reaction. The kid has decided he wants nothing to do with his parents after that...”

“It doesn't help when a man that raised you attacks you and then claims your not his.”

“Yeah,” Matt grumbled, “Okay, the account for the kid should be midway down that page, the child support should be an automatic deposit, the amount should be more than enough to take care of tuition as well as amenities and a little extra in case the kid needs something or wants to have some fun during the month. It's under a strict withdraw policy though so someone might need to sit him down and warn him about that.”

“His tuition has already been settled, and room and amenities as covered by the tuition. So he'll have a nice little starter when he turns 18.”

“What?”

Matt blinked as the Professor's chair shifted away, wincing at the whine of the motor when it had been so quiet within the office, “It's all taken care of, the boy's funds are his own to do with as he wishes.” Matt blinked at the papers dropped on the table, reaching out but unable to decipher the inked copy. “You raised your son right, Matthew. And you aren't the only one in the family taking Pro Bono cases apparently. That's the 10th he's sent my way, tuition paid in full. Young Manuel is doing very well here. You should visit him while you're here, he misses his catch buddy.”

Matt smiled, “How's the headaches been?”

“Much better. He's not up to your par, he truthfully might never be, but a mentor of similar limitations might be better for him.”

“I'm, not a Mutant, you've verified that time and again, Professor.”

“That doesn't mean we can't learn from you, or he can't. He's using telekinesis to interacted and decipher the world, not to manipulate it. Much the way you do with your own senses.”

“The kid's pretty much got it covered, the only thing I really noticed was the headaches from over use and that he seemed... stuck on his 'eyes' with it. If he wasn't looking toward it, he seemed to forget the rest of the world was there and that his eyes weren't how he 'saw' anymore.”

“It would still do good for him and the other students, to prove limitation is only what you make it.”

Matt sighed as he patted the pages down before holding them toward him, “Just come out and say it, Charles.”

“I would like you to, at the very least, join us as part of a mentoring program, though if you'd like I'd happily see about adding you on as a... let's call it a legal teacher. Government, Laws, and the like. Given that times are changing it would be a good thing to add to our curriculum outside of the basics.”

Matt shook his head and laughed, “I don't have the credentials to teach.”

“We can work around that,” Matt winced as the chair whined its way back so the pages could be refiled. “If it's under a tutoring program it'd just be a lawful legal adviser giving advise, after all. Though, yes, sadly, there are some credentials you'd have to test for if we brought you on as a full time teacher.”

Matt shook his head, “I've got a law firm to run. I don't have time.”

“It's something to be aware of, is all. And it wouldn't be Pro Bono work.”

“I'll... think about, presentations or q&a-s or something, but they wouldn't be consistent. I have court and cases and stuff to deal with already.”

“It'd be on your schedule, Matthew, just let us know.”


End file.
